


Roadtrip

by AnonymousArchive



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I dont know how to do it properly, Late Night Conversations, Long drives, M/M, One Shot, Or not, Platonic Relationships, Roadtrips, Septiplier - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, sorry for the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousArchive/pseuds/AnonymousArchive
Summary: It was pretty long, the drive, and Mark just wanted to sleep. Gladly enough, Jack was there to remedy his exhaustion.





	Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Septiplier fic I've ever written so please, cut me some slack - although, if its genuine criticism that could help me improve, feel free to comment. Also, this story can be platonic or not, depends on the way you see it in your head. Enjoy! :)
> 
> Also, for the (few) people that need a "disclaimer" of some sort about my correlation with this pairing: Yes, I do ship Septiplier. I adore Jack & Mark as a pairing because their chemistry is amazing. Although, I know for a fact that 1) neither are gay and 2) both have real relationships and I respect that and love Signe & Amy just as much as anyone should. I still ship Septiplier though because I'm allowed to ship freely to my heart's content, and I hope you guys can respect that if you disagree.

It was eleven — no, probably twelve midnight. Mark didn't even know, he was just guessing at this point. All he knew was that it was really _really_ late, given the fact that it was already dark out, the numerous streetlights and their ride's headlights the only source of brightness illuminating the road. Still, he had a shitload more miles to drive their rented van to victory, and he didn't know if he would survive the ride at all.  
  
_Who's idea was this roadtrip again?_  
  
_Oh right, it was mine_ , Mark thought as he mentally facepalmed and chastised himself. He really is losing his sanity — which is barely even there on a normal day — to the comforting, wonderful, and oh-so- _sweet_ temptation of a good night slumber.  
  
He had to stay awake, though. He had to keep his eyes clear, his hands steady, and his brain alert to get through this drive. If not, all his good friends would be long gone and dead, their bodies laying still down a cliff he'd probably drive the van off, nothing but glass, rubble, and stark red blood scattered on dried soil and a few patches of grass.  
  
_Why, of all things I could be thinking of, it just had to be this?_  
  
Mark sighed, running a hand through his hair as if the gesture was enough to cleanse his brain of gory, vile, odd thoughts like _that_ . He really needed to keep it together, for goodness sake. Thoughts like that weren't welcome, even if they were a good enough distraction from falling asleep there and then.  
  
As if on cue, a yawn escaped his lips as soon as the word ' _sleep_ ' registered in his brain, then soon after, a little silent groan of annoyance. _Keep it together, Fischbach._  
  
"Sleepy, aren't ye?"  
  
The Irishman managed to surprise the man, despite his attempt at a whisper. With Jack's voice, his murmurs still sounded like normal talking. The fact that he was loud was _actually_ pretty helpful, though, shaking Mark awake into some sort of conciousness and saving his mind from drifting to dreams.  
  
"Can you tell?" he responds in the same soft manner, slightly glancing at the man in the passenger seat next to him.  
  
Jack was simply staring off into his window, watching the tall trees and cars they pass by. He looked tired, hair disheveled and eyes slightly bloodshot, but he wasn't even attempting to rest like everyone else had in the back.  
  
Once he heard Mark speak, he turned his gaze back forward to the windshield, immediately responding with humor and sarcasm in his tone, "Well, ye did yawn."  
  
"What about you? Don't you want to rest like everyone else?"  
  
"Nah, sleep is for the weak!"  
  
Mark laughed softly at this remark, shaking his head slightly. He completely forgot that Jack wasn't a fan of naps.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Trust me, Mark. I can survive a few hours without a little snooze."  
  
_Good for him_ , the American thought silently in his head. If only he had the capacity to ignore the call to rest just like his fellow Youtuber did.  
  
"I suggest you do get rest, though," he told the blue eyed man, his own irises glued onto the road in sheer hope of focus.  
  
"I already told ye, I'm okay."  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Yes, goddammit."  
  
Mark couldn't help the laugh that echoed in the quiet of their van. Jack couldn't help join in, either.  
  
"Won't ye keep it down, Bumbum? Bob, Wade, Ethan, and Tyler are all snoozing at the back and yer laughs might just fright them," the green haired man said once his laughter died down, smile still apparent on his face.  
  
"Well I'm sorry Boopy Doopy, but maybe you should keep it down too," he replied, the same goofy smile painted onto his lips.  
  
"Well, while yer at it, maybe you can speed up a bit?"  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Ye have been driving at a really slow pace and we ain't getting no where if ye keep it up," Jack responded and the red haired man couldn't tell if he really was being too slow, unaware of his exhaustion getting the better of him, or if the Irishman was only kidding.  
  
"I mean, speed is key and all..." the idiot added, wearing a little grin on his face. It was definitely the latter.  
  
"I thought it was consistency?" Mark replied with wit, the same tone of mischief lacing his voice.  
  
"Eh, well... Just shut up and leave me alone!"  
  
That sent Mark's laugh echoing through the van once again.  
  
The drive might have been pretty long, and Mark may have just wanted to sleep, but that was okay. He had Jack to keep him company the whole way, anyway.


End file.
